The Little Tuna
by nina-linda234
Summary: Joint:CaramelCappuccino The little mermaid with a "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" spin! Tsuna is the youngest prince of the Sea who is enamored with the surface's prince. Giotto, his overprotective father goes too far in trying distance him from it. Mostly 5927
1. Prolouge

_**A/N:**_

**Nina**: Hello everyone. I'd like for everyone to meet the lovely CaramelCappuccino~ both a wonderful beta and writer! And the best part of this is... we live in the same zip code so we can actually work to together! She occasional stalks me at my house from time to time but I question nothing... She even followed me to NYC. CHINA TOWN! Oh! And don't expect my other stories to be updated until I re-vamped all of them... a delete lost causes... Anyway! Typos should be cut and ideas should flow freely given this union! I hope you enjoy!

**Caramel**: Buongiorno \'v'/. I am CaramelCappuccino~ and this is _The Little Tuna_! A collaboration between Nina and myself. We plan and write/type this together at random intervals so each chapter actually has both our writings within. A little tip for the mind- I tend to _italicize _everything or put them into (parenthesis) for no reason. So if you see that it's _most likely _me. The tiny story in the beginning is the product of telling bedtime stories for the past 4 years btw- and whaha I'm typing too much ;x;~

_**Pairings**_: 5927 || S80 || D18 || Giotto x G. || B26 || X00 (CRACK! TO THE EXTREME!) || 6996

* * *

_**The Little Tuna**_

_**.::[ Prologue ]::.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**\'v'/\'v'/\'v'/\'v'/\'v'/**

"_Once upon a time, long before the Kingdom of Von__gola, there was a young Prince enjoyed exploring the vast land that would soon be his and in his journeys he found many things._

_One day the Prince began searching amidst the watery caves that lined the beaches. He made his greatest "discovery", a mermaid- or rather, a merman. In shock the merman hurt himself. The Prince quickly came to rescue. In a strange turn of events the merman's tailfin disappeared and he appeared perfectly fine. _

_Mermen are devious and extremely tricky. They are not to be trusted, but the poor Prince had not been warned about the dangers. The fish had convinced the boy that he himself had been the one to fall and hit his head. Baffled, the Prince inspected the merman and found blood crusting on the man's hair. He had been right! _

"_Please keep this a secret. A secret between just us."_

_Excitement bubbled within as the Prince agreed to the fish's request. The merman used his charm to trick the Prince into coming to the caves during the morning, as to talk about each other's worlds. They began meeting daily and the heir to the throne began considering he and the strange creature, friends. Best friends._

_Days turned to weeks._

_Weeks turned to months._

_Months turned to years._

_Their relationship soon became more than just a simple friendship. The Prince couldn't resist the allure of the cunning man. For a while he thought it was mutual. Caught by the spell, he purchased a gift. The merman was hesitant in receiving it, but the Prince insisted. _

"_We can't do this anymore."_

_The merman spoke of how the Prince was too different from him - inferior. He was not important. The argument became heated, the merman twisting words, the Prince heartbroken. In a fit of rage the Prince insulted the merman just as he had done to him._

"_How dare you disrespect me!"_

_As an omen the sea turned and pulled. After all, it is said that the oceans listen to the emotions of the fish people, and at the moment the merman was livid. He made an unspoken promise, a curse against the Prince for his words. They parted ways, angered and hurt._

_The merman kept his promise._

_To this day on the 26__th__ day of October, a turbulent storm attacks the land and surrounding seas. Ships are tattered into pieces, homes are torn down, and lives are lost. It all serves as a reminder to the humans of that day and the consequences of fraternizing with merfolk."_

**\'v'/\'v'/\'v'/\'v'/\'v'/**

_

* * *

_

"And that's the story," a young teenage girl spoke. She handed a text to a silver haired boy next to her. He pushed up his glasses, which were one-size-too-big for him, and studied the book. It was one of his favorites (along with "The Abominable Snowman" and "The Chupacabra") and he often forced his older sister to relay it to him.

"Are mermaids real? Like the Lock Ness Monster?"

"Hayato, none of them are real," Bianchi patted her brother on the head. "And besides, even if they were real, they can't be trusted. I would hope they aren't real."

He pushed his glasses up once more and pouted. As he began spewing out facts that lead to the reality of the U.M.A.'around the world, his sister left him to sleep. He felt calm at sea, as well as curious. It was the world's biggest mystery. His father on the other hand detested anything that had to do with large bodies of water. It took Gokudera two weeks of begging to even convince him to let his birthday party be out at sea! Person after person had greeted him and wished him a happy birthday. He would nod politely and let out a small " thank you" occasionally. He was a prince after all,it was his job to respect his people. Well, they weren't his people yet but they would be sooner or later!

The party had died down quite a bit after the fireworks display and many of the partygoers had bid him goodnight and retired to their rooms, asking that the prince would send the king their best regards. The king truly adored his only son, however; his hatred of the sea was a force to be reckoned with… He **promised **to find and bring the eight-year-old Gokudera a cat from one of his mythology books by the time he returned to castle… provided he excuse him from the party at sea.

The boy sighed, kicking off his recently tucked covers and went outside to the deck to watch the ocean. Looking out, he could the see the coast of Vongola, his country, his home. Land connected to beach, which link to the silver-glazed ripples of the water that the ship floated upon. The silver-haired prince loved this about the ocean. It was something that connected and united the world. Gokudera saw it as bridge, not a barrier. The sea supported so much life in it's depths - Great Water Dragons and Giant Octopus! Why did daddy hate the ocean so much? It just didn't make sense. He couldn't help but frown at the idea that his journey on the sea would be ending so soon without even being able to spot one UMA.

If I could just see one …

He moved his eyes across the depths below. He might as well enjoy the scenery before him. The sea looked like an exact replica of the sky, echoing what was above it. The water was calm - save for the disturbances the boat was making - until there were a couple of splashes to the right. Gokudera looked to see the caudal fin of an animal. He dismissed it as a fish until a mop of hair crossed his vision, and eyes. Surprised eyes that were looking straight at him.

Could it be …?

Gokudera wiped his eyes in disbelief, completely forgetting that he had a pair of glasses on his face. As they fell to the waters below, he let out a swift "Dammit!" (thank goodness that Bianchi wasn't around to hear his "potty-mouth", he would be in trouble!). He tried to look back where he saw the splashes, but there was nothing. Was he imagining it?

No…

He had seen a real _mermaid_!

He had to tell his sister that she was wrong and _he_ was right! The small Prince ran back into the lower decks, the thought of his lost glasses gone and only excitement left.

"Bianchi, Bianchi! Mermaids are real…!" He shouted, running towards his older sister's room with glee only an eight-year-old could muster.

**\'v'/**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"_What do you think you were doing! You could have been seen! God I think that little kid was looking at you…"_

"_I'm sorry! I just wanted to see that boat and-"_

"_What do you have in your hands?"_

"…_That boy dropped this…and…"_

"_**Sigh**__…Look, just don't let father find it. It's bad enough you convinced me to bring you up here anyways."_

"_T-thank you, Onii-chan."_


	2. The Daily Life of Fish Part I

_**A/N:**_

Nina: Hello everyone... before I start this Chapter I would like say something... I MISS CARAMEL! She's currently enjoying a trip Puerto Rico, and with this being as such... couldn't BETA the entire chapter... Luckily, however, we were working on this chapter at the same time as the prologue, so all hope for the quality of this chapter is not lost. If anything in this chapter sounds like the ramblings of someone who is sleep-deprived, it's me... sorry.

Pairings: 5927 || S80 || D18 || Giotto x G. || B26 || X00 (CRACK! TO THE EXTREME!) || 6996

* * *

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

"_I sneaked into the town square again."_

"_What did you dress as this time?"_

"_Just a traveler."_

"_You're not very imaginative. That's what you were last time."_

"_Yeah, yeah. There was this foreign peddler there this time. I had to go see what he had."_

"_Anything interesting?"_

"_Most of it was junk, except one thing. I got it for you..."_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**.::[Chapter One]::.**_

**The Daily Life of Fish**

_**

* * *

**_

He heard the pounding of his heart against his chest, the water rushing around his fin, every subtle thing he did made a noise. Why was it that when trying to be unseen, everything sounded so much louder? He looked around. Only two or three servants were scattered across the grand hall, too busy to notice or care if someone swam past them. Well, he hoped so. The thought made him feel better. He started to pass them when the anxiety started to build up.

Earlier this morning Enma pulled him aside so they could speak in private.

"_Tsuna meet me at the cove early this afternoon. I have something I want to show you," The redheaded boy whispered, his voice still monotone. "I found something really amazing for our collection yesterday, but I need help moving it."_

"_Really!" The brunette's eyes lit up!  
_

"_Shh. Yes, so don't be late or we might not come back in time."_

"_Okay. See you there Enma!"_

He couldn't let Enma down!_  
_

Was he swimming too slow? They would notice him if he was.

Maybe he was going too fast. Then it would actually look like he _is_ up to something.

Almost there. Almost there. Almost there. He could do this!

"Tsuna! Watch out!"

No he can't.

Tsuna screamed as he and the object of his misfortune rolled down the stairs. (Stairs that were never used! Tsuna didn't question it…). He cringed when his back hit the floor and the other's fin hit him in the side.

"Ow! Dino stop it!" he whined. Another smack to the side.

"Sorry Tsuna, I tripped,"

Tsuna wanted to ask who trips underwater (other than himself of course), but once again he didn't question it. The "dynamic duo" helped each other up, Dino fretting over the wellbeing of his fragile family member. Dino was his older brother, a result of the alliance that his father had made with the Chiavarone family, as Tsuna was from the Sawada family.

He was popular among the masses for his charisma and gorgeous looks, however; he was notorious for his conditional klutziness. People had thought it was a fluke that the child of the graceful, beloved king was the epitome of all things uncoordinated… until Tsunayoshi was born. By than they realized that it was genetic and apparently a trait of Giotto's.

"So why is my adorable little brother in such a hurry? Shouldn't you be studying with Reborn? And where is Enma?"

Enma is another of Tsuna's bothers, but unlike like Dino and himself, he wasn't one of Giotto's biological children. Giotto wouldn't go in to much detail, but Enma was the son of a dear friend of Giotto's. When this person died, Enma was adopted by Giotto and raised he as one of his own sons and a member of the Vongola family.

"Uh…w-well you see there was this thing and I had to, um, it's my lunch break but I couldn't," Dino crossed his arms. He was used to Tsuna's ramblings. It was the reason Tsuna was bad at lying. He would go on and on about, well, nothing. If it wasn't for him, Tsuna would never be able to get away with _anything_.

"Tsuna, you aren't thinking of going _there_ again?" Tsuna paled. Dino often scolded him for his..."hobby". "If you keep going, eventually you-"

"H-how are the seahorses? I heard they went on a rampage this morning."

"Don't try to change the subject," Tsuna covered his mouth. Oh, how he had the innate ability to dig himself into holes and make them deeper in the span of seconds (especially in the presence of Reborn)! "Like I was saying, you'll eventually get caught. And dad won't be too happy about it."

_Pfft! You're the only one who ever catches me…_ Tsuna thought bitterly. It was true! It was as if his older brother had a radar that told him the exact location of where he was at. It was frustrating. Especially since their father was so…hostile whenever it came to matters of the surface. Giotto's demeanor would shift instantly if the subject was brought up. Everyone adapted and chatter of the land above would simply diminish and become forgotten in the presence of the King. The small brunette shivered at the very thought of Giotto's reaction to anything in relation to land. Their father, his Majesty Giotto, wasn't an unpleasant person…on the contrary, he actually was quite sympathetic and understanding. He even had a teasing nature ( and a clumsy one which Dino and Tsuna regrettably inherited). The boys adored their father who was in a way their best friend as well.

Neither of them could think of what could have made him so bitter against the surface. He refused to speak of it.

"Which is why I'll be accompanying you. What kind of brother would I be if I wasn't there to protect you from sharks and whatnot," he wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and began leading him out, "Besides, I haven't been to the surface in weeks!"

…What…

It wasn't fair! Dino would make secret voyages to the surface as well. There was only one difference between Tsuna and he: Dino could actually _walk_ on land. Those of higher nobility and those skilled in magic are often capable of change their fins into working legs, once they became of a certain age of course. In cases of nobility, this ceremony is one of three that serve as the trails to test whether or not if the person is ready to be presented into society. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he was different… Much too different.

Dino immediately noticed Tsuna expression turn sullen, guilt washing over his own features. He hadn't meant to sound like he was bragging. It was an innocent comment really… The blonde haired young adult scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do. He begun to recall the day of the ceremony in vivid detail. It was the day of Tsuna's thirteenth year, and of age to take the first trail to inherit a faction of his power. Tsuna had been so excited at the thought of being able to more closely explore the surface that he was enamored with; he was even more enthusiastic about being accepted as a part of the adult society. This was something even he could not fail… something even no good Tsuna could do. The day before the ceremony the young brunette hadn't slept a wink, the giddiness becoming an adult was just too much. When it finally came for him to present himself to the alter for the ceremony…

Well that's just it…Nothing happened!

Tsuna simply had to place his hand over the ring, the medium for his energy currents, and accept the power…but no matter many times he tried and tried it didn't work. He did everything that Dino and his father said, everything they rehearsed. It just wouldn't glow. He didn't feel a single rush of power or anything like Dino had described to him . He didn't feel a single thing… Tsuna cried all through the night. He could understand just what went wrong! Dino face palmed.

Tsuna's head was inclined, eyes covered by his wild brown hair.

"C'mon. If we're going to go, lets go!"

"Huh! Tsun-"

And with that Tsuna sped off with speed that would turn a guppy's mood sour. _Damn, he's fast when he's pissed… _And so Dino flapped as fast as he could so he could catch up.

And so begins another ordinary day in the Vongola Kingdom… or so they thought. Little did they know the troubles that were to come, the dangers that lay ahead, within in cold, murky water waters on the outskirts of the ocean...

* * *

**Nina**:

Phew...I hope this is OK... I didn't want to update until Caramel was back but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do... Oh! By the way, I give special thanks on behalf of Caramel to **captivated fairy**, **KatrinaEagle**, **schoolkid**, **ultimatebishoujo21**, **deighXtiene**, and** dgm-mega fan** who all reviewed! We love you guys hope you continue reading! Same goes for everyone who favorited/Alerted _**"The Little Tuna"**_!

**Lots of love! Ja ne!**


End file.
